


Arrependimento

by mols



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Older Characters, Post-Canon, Sad Ending, Too many years later
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis Nixon relata seu maior arrependimento acerca de seu relacionamento com Dick Winters, seu melhor amigo de todos os tempos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrependimento

Depois de anos cultivando vícios, criando barreiras, destruindo casamentos; inventando justificativas ou substituindo pessoas por outras pessoas ou por coisas, eu não pude mais negar que eu amo (sempre amei) aquele maldito – como se eu pudesse chamá-lo disso – paraquedista, meu melhor amigo desde quando nos conhecemos, até hoje, até eu morrer eu acho.

Em todos esses anos eu nunca deixei de amá-lo, de ser louco por ele. De ter comigo a sua imagem na minha mente todos os dias, pelo menos em alguns instantes se sobressaindo as demais.

Mas nós somos velhos agora. Não temos mais tempo para aquele amor jovial que não deixamos crescer, que impedimos de criar morada que tranquamos a sete chaves logo depois de que descobrimos que o sentimento era recíproco; depois de um longo beijo apaixonado, nós nos separamos e não fomos mais os mesmos um com o outro, ou sozinhos.

Hoje eu daria qualquer coisa, o resto da minha vida, para reviver o passado e ignorar o fato de que seríamos castigados por nosso amor, por nossas escolhas (de ficarmos juntos, sem nos esconder), por ser a pior imagem que o país poderia ter depois da guerra: ‘Heróis de guerra homossexuais?’, seria o fim de qualquer carreira ou de qualquer desenvolvimento econômico. Eu era rico, mas não ao passo de vencer com o dinheiro o preconceito.

Eu, hoje, tenho certeza que viveria na Sibéria se fosse pra viver feliz, ao lado dele.


End file.
